MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam
The MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Based on the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, it is built and piloted by Yuuma Kousaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics This customized Zeta Gundam Gunpla is Yuuma's winning entry for the Meijin Cup Open Course (an artistic Gunpla competition), and according to Meguta Yasu, it seems to be almost entirely scratch-built. Besides the Gunpla's artistic merit, it also displays high combat capabilities during Gunpla Battle. The transformation ability of the original Zeta Gundam has been removed in favor of the Phoenix Burst System, a weapon system whereby the back binders are attached to the arms and used in conjunction with the handheld mega particle cannon equipped shield. To compensate for the loss of the transformation system, Yuuma increased the Lightning Zeta's base specs and this allows the non-transformable unit to carry out high speed movements. Other weapons include a beam rifle and a pair of beam blades emitted from the wings of the back binders. Armaments ;*Beam Blade :A pair of beam blades can be emitted from the wings of the back binders. They are deployed when the binders are attached to the forearms and have high cutting power due to their large size. ;*Beam Rifle :This handheld beam weaponry is the Lightning Zeta Gundam's main weapon, it has higher accuracy than ordinary beam rifle. When the back binders are attached to the arms, the beam rifle can be attached to the back and functions like a beam cannon. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, it is the suit's main defensive equipment and can also serve as a weapon due to a mega particle cannon installed in the tip. Like the beam rifle, the shield can also be attached to the back and used as a beam cannon when the back binders are attached to the arms. With the beam rifle and shield at the back, and the beam blades on the arm-mounted binders activated, the Lightning Zeta Gundam can attack enemy units in all ranges easily and without any delay due to changing weapons. :;*Phoenix Burst System ::A large weapon system created when the back binders are attached to the arms and used in conjunction with the shield which is now held by both hands. Through the combination of the binders' beam blades and the shield's mega particle cannon, the system can launch a powerful beam in the form of a pink phoenix. Known as the 'Phoenix Burst', it is Yuuma's replication of Try Burning Gundam's Houou Haoh-Ken. Although it is weaker in power than the Houou Haoh-Ken, it is still the Lightning Zeta Gundam's strongest attack. History For this suit's history, please go to Yuuma Kousaka's page. Picture Gallery Lightning Zeta Gundam.png MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Ep 25) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 25) MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Ep 25) 02.jpg|Forming Phoenix Burst System (Ep 25) MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Ep 25) 03.jpg|With Phoenix Burst System (Ep 25) MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Ep 25) 04.jpg|Face close up (Ep 25) MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Ep 25) 05.jpg|Firing Phoenix Burst System (Ep 25) MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Ep 25) 06.jpg|Phoenix Burst System's beam (Ep 25) MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Ep 25) 07.jpg|Phoenix Burst System's beam destroying Bugs (Ep 25) Gunpla Hg Lightning Z Gundam.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Lightning Zeta Gundam (2015): box art MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Lightning Zeta Gundam (Front) MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Lightning Zeta Gundam (Action Pose) Notes & Trivia *The High Grade Build Fighters kit shows that the Lightning Zeta Gundam has vulcan gun-like holes on the head; however, this is missing in the lineart. Also, the instruction manual does not point out these holes as vulcan guns. Reference Gallery External links